Planet Neptune
Neptune is the 8th Planet of the Sol-System. Geography Most of Neptune is covered with Water, having 27 pieces of Land spread over the Planet. Due to the frequncies of storms and strong winds, buildings and roads are made to last for several centuries, withstanding the elements like they aren't even there. Satellites # Triton # Nereid # Naiad # Thalassa # Despina # Galatea # Larissa # Proteus # Halimede # Psamathe # Sao # Laomedeia # Neso # Polyphemus Life Wildlife The Wildlife of Neptune matches up with the Lifeforms that exist in the Atlantic Ocean, and the Nations at its Coast that were present in 1612.A.D. Among the there-evolved Lifeforms are a large Species of Slugs that,strangly, taste like Chicken. Sentient Races # Neptunian (Homo tetrabrachius susnasus) '' # Mermaid ''(Aquasyrenix sapiens)' (Introduced) '' # Amphibeel (Aquasyrenix anguillia neptunia) # Common Ghost # Nymph ''(Homo aurisubla polis) (Introduced)'' # Hathor (Bovinianthropus aegypticus) '(Introduced)'' # Werebat (Vespertilianthropus transylvania) '(Introduced)'' # Werewolf Culture Mermaids Mermaids are the dominant species among the colonists the planet. using their knowledge of aquatic plantlife and medicine, their medical systems are some of the best in the solar system, being in high demand. They're also skillful builders, artists and stratigists. Their cities are grand, often being noted and compared to an underwater version of Italy, made underwater for beings that grow up to 8 to 10 feet tall. Schools made for mermaids are also quite advanced and education from them is taken into high regard by most societies. Art made by mermaids include furniture, large lifelike smooth sculptures, soothing music and food. Simplicity to them can sometimes be the best form of art. That way it is less of a chore and more of a joy for them to appreciate the work placed into something. As for their military might, organized forces designed with armour that can withstand attacks even under great waterpressure have been made. Their forces consist of using shields, special blades that can slice through water like a hot knife through butter and special fishing spears. Generals use the envroment well, often inventing newand bold strategies that can even be used in space warefare. It is thanks to their skill in battle that made them the empire they are today, and they take great pride in it. Amphibeel Also known as neptunian Eel mermaids or Dark Fangs, these beings have the appearance of greyish humanoids, ones that create a sort of slime to make a fin and eel tail when underwater to swim like an eel. Sharp teeth. gills along the lower ribs, white eyes, tribal tattoos, pastly skin. These beings can live up to 130 to 200 years and don't really seem to stop growing. The oldest are usually about 30 feet in length. But the more curious younglings (1 to 20 years old) are often the size of regular humans their age, They are skilled fighters and hunters, using stealth tactics, traps made from the enviroment and well crafted weapons to secure large amounts of prey for their people. Most of their society is unknown but the tattoos seem to be a way to show their statis, personal victories, while also helping them blend into the enviroment. They also seem to really valu their bonds and hunts together, like a large pack of wolfves. Despite not being an advanced or modern culture, they do seem to learn quite quickly. Mermaids are often trying to teach them and use a bit of hypnosis to help make ure that they remain seen as friends and not possible prey or enemies. Light hypnosis seems to be very effective for this. Data * '''Creation Year:'' 4.600.000.000.B.CE.'' * Year Length: 60182 Days'' (1444368 Hours)'' * Gifted with Life: 28/12/1612.A.D. * Number of Nations: 34 * Dominant Rulership: a Tie between Monarchy and Democracy * Diameter: 49244 Kilometers * Gravity: 1.14G * Independence: 23/09/1846.A.D. * Dominant Race: Mermaid (Aquasyrenix sapiens) * Populationlimit: 13 Billion * Number of Satellites: 13 * National Animal: Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) * Cultural Inspiration: Roman Republic * Name Origin: Neptune (Roman God of Sea) Category:Planets Category:Planets of Aquasyrenix sapiens Category:Level 4 Worlds